


Sharing

by ClarySage



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Leon, Jack decides to share, M/M, Now with added Voyeur Chris, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarySage/pseuds/ClarySage
Summary: Leon and Krauser take Chris back to their hotel after a night out.





	1. Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I'd post this even if it isn't perfect, since it's been gathering dust. Krauser is still alive and a slutty Leon is a happy Leon. First Resident Evil fic!
> 
> Chris POV

You always wonder what maybe could have been when you see Leon Scott Kennedy. You consider yourself pretty much straight, for the record – Kennedy is the only man you've ever wanted to fuck in your life and that includes movie stars and people from bands you'd liked as a teenager. Only Leon has ever managed to beckon you in that direction, with his damn near pretty good looks, small frame that you know would fit just right under you, haunted eyes after missions gone bad that make you want to fix him.

It isn't you that can, though. You watch them from across the bar, not so much jealous as curious, wondering what it would be like to be in the place of Jack Krauser right now. 

Krauser is a giant, scarred guy with white-blonde hair slicked back and possibly more muscles than even you have. Next to him Leon looks tiny – both Krauser and you have at least 50lbs and a few inches on him, he's always been built for speed and stealth. He isn't afraid of Krauser, though, never has been. Right now he's drinking something glittery pink that Claire has convinced him is worth a try, leaning casually against the huge man at his side and acting mock-insulted every time Krauser makes a comment about the drink.

Krauser used to be a soldier, back a decade ago when he and Leon had first worked together. He'd gotten his arm fucked up fighting a BOW and hadn't been able to ever heal properly, but he'd had Leon there to help him through it and eventually he'd set up a business chartering flights out to places nobody else was dumb enough to fly over. He sometimes had to work with some shady characters, but he'd given the BSAA some juicy tips over the years about who might be setting up shop where, and a lot of them had panned out. He was still in the thick of it even without being sent on assignments, and it seemed to suit him just fine. 

“Try it. Honestly, it's good, would I lie to you?” Leon is saying now, grinning and holding the drink up for Krauser, who squints at it like it's a venomous snake. 

“Yes,” Krauser frowns, taking the drink distrustfully but raising it to his scarred lips, because Leon wants him to and even Chris can tell how much he loves the smaller man.

“Only when you're being a giant dick,” Leon claims, still smiling. It's good to see him smile. Some days when he gets back from a long mission he looks like the world has worn him down to nothing, but a few days with Krauser and his smile starts to reappear.

Krauser mutters something about giant dicks and Leon smacks him on the arm and goes bright red.

“Jack! Not in front of Sherry!” He half laughs, trying to sound annoyed and failing.

“I'm not still twelve, Leon,” Sherry giggles, watching Krauser discreetly tip the drink into a potted plant and hand the empty glass back to Leon.

“Delicious. Get me a scotch?” He asks, making a pinching motion next to Leon's ass as he gets up. He doesn't see it but Sherry and Claire giggle, so he pauses and glares at Krauser.

“I don't know what you did but you're gonna pay for it later anyway.” Leon claims, stalking towards the bar and you. Behind him Krauser looks pleased, saying something to the girls that would have probably given Leon a conniption if he'd heard it.

“Hey, are you okay?” Leon asks as he approaches, noticing that you're drinking alone at the bar. “Are me and Jack being too gross for you?” He grins, ordering Krauser's scotch and another for himself.

“No, no,” You assure, “Just feeling tired after getting dragged about by Claire all day. I'll come back over with you, she'll get around to nagging me soon anyway.” You tell him. He laughs a little, ordering yet another scotch and handing it to you.

“Always makes me laugh when meatheads like you and Jack get ordered around by tiny women – you should have seen him when we helped Sherry and Jake move into their new place. I swear he's more scared of her than any commanding officer he ever had.” He says, smiling affectionately as he leads you over to the big table, handing Krauser his drink and settling back in next to him like it's where he's meant to be.

“You talkin' about me?” Krauser asks, flicking Leon's hair, which earns him a mock glare.

“Yup.” Leon offers, sipping his drink and not offering anything else.

“I'm gonna just imagine it was filthy.” Krauser decides, earning another laugh from Sherry and Claire, who've always loved it when he teases Leon.

“You have such a dirty mind.” Leon sighs, although he goes bright red again when Krauser leans over and murmurs something into his ear. The girls grin and you snort, but you can see the way Leon's eyes darken just a little, the way his breath picks up, only noticeable because you're sitting so close. You know what they'll be doing later and it's easy to picture it – Krauser's huge hands on Leon's lean body, making him cry out and gasp and plead.

Perhaps it's you who has the dirty mind, you muse.

xxx

Another three drinks – non alcoholic in her case because she's on her bike - and Claire gets up to go to the bathroom, dragging Sherry with her, and it's Leon's turn to head to the bar again. That leaves you alone with Krauser, who grins at you.

“Y'know, I can see the way you look at him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry.” Krauser holds up a hand as you make to deny it immediately, feeling guilty.

“I don't know what you-”

“You wanna share?” Krauser cuts you off with a wicked grin, so unexpected that you almost choke. 

“Wh-what?” You have to ask, eyes slightly wide. There's no way he's proposing what you think...is there?

“Come back to the hotel with us. He'll be into it, don't worry. He might act all sweet and innocent in front of the girls but he's always wanted to try it. Two at once, and you're about as big as me. Just his type.” Krauser grins wickedly, not insecure or worried at all. You swallow thickly, glance over at where Leon is leaning against the bar, eyes drifting to the perfect curve of his ass through his tight jeans.

“Are you sure?” You have to ask. Krauser laughs, clapping you on the shoulder.

“Sure I'm sure. Believe me, you've never really seen Leon until you've seen him begging for your cock, it's just too pretty a sight not to want to share it.” He claims.

“I...Okay. If he's all right with it.” You agree, barely having to think it through because the image Krauser just supplied you with has you shifting uncomfortably in your seat. 

“Oh, he will be.” Krauser says as Leon wanders back over with a tray of drinks, setting it down on the table and taking his place at Krauser's side as Claire and Sherry reappear.

 

xxx

Once Sherry has hopped onto the back of Claire's bike to head home you turn to Krauser and Leon, watch them hail a cab, watch Krauser grin down at his lover.

“Got a surprise for you, Boyscout. Agent Redfield here is coming back to the hotel with us for the night.” 

Leon's eyes widen and he looks over at you as you approach. Krauser gets into the taxi and Leon follows, not before giving you a curious once-over. You sit across from them and can't stop staring at Leon, who bites his lip and looks back at you through his hair, Krauser's huge hand on his back.

“Are you sure, Chris?” Leon asks, voice soft. “You've never given any sign...”

Krauser laughs, rubbing his hand up and down Leon's spine.

“You must be blind, love.” He says. “He's been watching you all damn night.” 

Leon looks surprised and you blush slightly, sheepish. Krauser is obviously a lot more perceptive than you'd thought.

“Is that true?” Leon asks, looking up at you guilelessly. There's an innocence about him sometimes that makes you hard as nails, you wonder if it does that to Krauser, too.

“Yeah,” you admit, offering a wry smile. “I'm usually into women but for some reason I can never stop watching you. I guess I always kinda wanted you.” You tell him. He flushes a little and lowers his eyes, a pleased little smile on his pretty lips.

“Well, tonight you can have whatever you want.” Leon tells you, voice low and soft, full of promises, Krauser's hand moving up to the back of his neck and massaging the muscles there. You watch openly this time as Leon's eyes flutter and he gives a breath of pleasure. 

The whole cab ride back and during the walk up to their room, you watch Krauser subtly touch Leon, working him up until by the time the hotel room door closes behind you he can't seem to hold himself back any longer. He buries his hands in Krauser's short hair and drags him down into a deep kiss, panting into it, then looks deep into his eyes for a long moment with a lover's smile before turning to you.

It's dim in the hotel room, only the light from the streetlamps outside washing orange over a slice of the floor. Krauser is undressing efficiently behind Leon but you barely notice as the smaller agent approaches you, a different creature now to the one you get to see in the daytime.

“Do you want me?” Leon asks softly, raising his arms as Krauser looms behind him, strips his tight t-shirt up and off him. It's thrown into a corner and Krauser catches Leon's wrists, holds them together above his head, and Leon is like an offering to you.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want you.” You tell him, taking the step forward that brings you flush against him, your hands burning a trail over his naked chest and down to his slim stomach. He shivers delicately as you lean in, breathing soft and sweet against your mouth, eyes fluttering closed as you brush your lips against his. The kiss is gentle, moving to the corner of his mouth and down his jaw to the side of his throat, exposed for you when he tips his head back to rest against Krauser's shoulder. 

You take the offering and touch him, suck a mark into his throat while you run your hands over him, feeling Krauser finishing stripping him as he breathes quick and hungry, hands in your hair once they're freed.

“Pretty lips like these were made for sucking cock. How about it?” Krauser says, catching Leon's chin and running his thumb over Leon's lips, the smaller man's pink tongue licking at him, eyes on you.

You growl a little in the back of your throat and yank off your shirt so fast you think you might have torn it, unbuckling your belt and letting it fall to the floor.

“On the bed,” Leon breathes, eyes dark and wanting. Krauser lets him go and Leon walks between you, naked and unashamed, into the bedroom. 

“How about you sit against the headboard? Gimme your clothes.” Krauser says with a dark grin, taking the jeans you shuck out of and throwing them into the other room with the rest of your gear as you climb onto the bed and sit against the headboard. You watch Leon, lean and attractive and probably far smarter and more dangerous than most people realize as he crawls onto the bed in front of you. His blue eyes glitter in the dim light as he smiles, licks his lips and looks down at where you're definitely happy to see him. He seems pleased with your size and you watch the way he looks at your cock, eyes dark, hungry. You'd never imagined him to be like this and the anticipation of feeling that pretty mouth on you makes you breathe faster.

Suddenly a hand grips Leon's hair and pulls his head back a little – he doesn't struggle and you watch the way he hardens fully, his fingers clutching the sheets.

“You teasin' the poor soul, Boyscout?” Krauser growls against Leon's ear, grinning like the devil, huge and dangerous. Leon groans and licks his lips, on all fours with his head tipped back by Krauser's hand in his hair.

“Me, teasing? Never,” Leon says breathlessly, obviously turned on at the little taste of rough treatment. You wonder how rough they get when they're alone as Krauser lets him go and he lowers his chest to the bed, those pretty lips mouthing at the side of your cock. You take a leaf out of Krauser's book and bury a hand in Leon's hair, guiding him, wondering if he keeps it long because he likes having it pulled.

His mouth feels amazing around you when he finally takes you in fully, licking and sucking at you as though he loves it, as though he could never get enough. One of his hands clutches the sheets while the other wraps around the base of your cock, moving expertly.

You lose yourself in the pleasure of it for a while, just watching him take you into his mouth over and over, your hand in his hair, Krauser busying himself doing something at the other end of the bed. When Leon suddenly pulls off your cock to gasp heavily you look across the curve of his back to see that Krauser has two slick fingers in Leon, working them in and out of him in a slow, deep rhythm.

“Jack...” Leon moans out, gasping against the head of your cock, thighs twitching. Krauser looks up and sees that he's stopped sucking you, gives him a sharp little slap to one perfect buttock that has Leon clutching your thigh and shuddering, biting his lip.

“Back to it, Boyscout. Isn't polite to leave a man hanging.” Krauser smirks, slapping his ass again. Leon obediently lowers his head again and takes you in his mouth, whining in the back of his throat at another sharp little slap. You watch the way his cock strains between his legs, the way he moves his hips shallowly with the rhythm of Krauser's fingers in him. 

“I never thought you'd like it rough,” you say, amused, tugging Leon's hair a little. He moans and Krauser chuckles, pressing in with three fingers now.

“I'll let you on to his weakness. Try pinchin' one of those pretty nipples, see what happens.” Krauser advises, to which Leon whines and shakes his head a little, pleading. You can't resist temptation like that and lean forward a little, slide your hand down the smooth, milky skin of his chest where it's pressed to the sheets. You find the pert little nub after a little searching with your fingers, pinch it sharply between your finger and thumb. 

Leon's entire body seems to seize for a moment and he gives a high, desperate noise around your cock, his thighs quivering. 

“Wow,” you say appreciatively to Krauser, who grins. You do it again, this time rolling the little bud afterwards. Leon lets your cock slip from his lips and cries out raggedly, his breath hot against your over sensitized flesh. He sounds desperate, better than any fantasy you've ever had of him.

At another pinch he surges up and kisses you, moaning into your mouth, his hand carrying on where his mouth left off.

“Please, please,” he gasps against you, though the words are for Krauser behind him. “Fuck me, Jack, please,” he pants, arching and moaning when you slide both hands up his chest and pinch both his pebbled little nipples at the same time. You've never heard him sound like this before and you're hard as diamonds, especially when Krauser finally gives in and slides into him, big hands on his hips. 

The sound Leon makes then is pure want - hunger and need and lust rolled into one long groan as he collapses against you and you keep him upright, one of his hands around your cock and the other on your shoulder. You can see the pleasure on his face as his body adjusts and you want to see him come, want to watch him lose it completely. 

“Kneel up...” Leon tells you in a breathless, ragged voice. You do as he asks and on all fours he's at the right height to suck you while Krauser fucks him so he takes you in again, this time right down his throat. Tears gather in his eyes and trickle down his cheeks when his eyes flutter closed but he doesn't seem to care, flushed and mewling around your cock, body rocking with the force of Krauser's movements. 

Krauser's hands are huge on Leon's hips and you cup his lightly stubbled jaw, very gently slide your fingers under to feel his throat working around you, feel the vibrations of his moans. You're getting close, as much from his mouth as from seeing him, hearing him, getting to finally touch.

You try to hold out but just seeing him like this is too much for you. You pull out of his mouth when you're almost there and he gasps, lips wet, looking up at you with lust-dark eyes through the fall of his hair as you groan and come in pearly strands across his attractive face. He just closes his eyes and lets you, flushed and panting.

“Good boy,” Krauser says and slaps his ass one more time. Leon's breath hitches and he moves up to cling to your shoulders as Krauser fucks him hard, moaning against your ear as you wrap a hand around the velvet skin of his cock and help get him off.

When he's close he starts to gasp desperate words into your shoulder, moaning Krauser's name and yours, pleading for it, telling you how good he feels.

“Come on, show me,” you murmur into his hair, eyes on the delicate nape of his neck, able to see down his spine to where Krauser is pounding into him. Leon lasts another moment, two, then he arches up like a bow and cries out, his whole body shuddering as he comes, brows drawn together in pleasure and his fingers clutching your shoulders in a spasming grip. 

He's beautiful, you think, as Krauser grips his hips and comes in him moments later, rumbling a growl deep in his chest. Leon shudders again and collapses against you, panting, fingers twitching weakly with the aftershocks of pleasure that spark through him.

Krauser strokes his back soothingly and pulls out, grabbing a box of tissues from beside the bed and cleaning both Leon and himself up before handing the box to you with a smirk.

“Better get it out of his hair before his brain starts working again,” Krauser advises in a low voice, grinning, and you don't really want Leon annoyed so you do as he says, wiping gently at his face and hair. He'll need a shower later but you get the worst out, watching his eyes flutter open. He's sprawled with his head in your lap, one cheek resting against one of your muscular thighs and his arms draped across the sheets and across your hips. He looks well-fucked and sleepy when he murmurs and rolls over onto the sheets at your side, looking up at you with a satisfied grin. He looks glazed and happy, you wonder if he's always like this after sex. It's a good look on him.

“Staying the night, comrade? Might even switch places with you in the morning.” Krauser offers, “'Long as he gets his coffee first, otherwise good luck getting him to even speak.” The huge ex-soldier snorts affectionately, patting Leon's thigh and moving up on the bed on the other side of the smaller man. The bed is big enough for all three of you and you wonder if perhaps they had something like this planned, and if they've done it before with other people. 

“You talkin' 'bout me?” Leon slurs, rolling over onto his front and slinging an arm over each of you, mumbling nonsense into the sheets that makes you snort with laughter.

“Is he always like this?” You have to ask – you've never seen Leon so dopey before and it's wonderful. Krauser ruffles Leon's hair and earns an annoyed mutter against the pillows.

“Yup. You gotta give him half an hour or some caffeine if you want him to be any use for anything except maybe a doorstop.” Krauser claims, laying down next to Leon, who raises the arm over him and then lets it fall limply with a little smack against Krauser's muscular chest.

“Yer a doorstop.” The smaller man mumbles into the pillows as Krauser pulls the tangled sheets up to the small of his back and shakes his head with a smile.

“Hard to believe he's a government agent.” You say through a laugh, listening to Leon's breathing even out into sleep as he nods off. Taking that as a good idea you lay down and close your eyes, his arm still sprawled across your chest.


	2. Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the last chapter, just very much in the same vein. It should probably come first, if anything.  
> Chris wonders where Leon and Krauser have been all day, and then finds out.

Chris doesn't mean to pry, it's just that they're staying in the same hotel for one of the Terrasave conferences along with the rest of the former STARS and other anti-bioterrorism crusaders and he hasn't seen Leon for a while. He's always been guiltily fascinated with the relationship that the all-American, handsome DSO agent has with his significant other, a big, scary-looking Special Forces soldier. 

It's not like he hasn't been around anyone in a gay relationship before, it's just that this is Leon and it's so hard to imagine him...well, taking it. He must enjoy it, right? Chris wonders if it feels good, tries to imagine it but all he comes up with is slamming Leon over a desk himself and having the DSO agent under him, every amazing thing that Leon is just at his fingertips, spread out for him, letting him do whatever he wants.

He shivers and heads up to see if he can find them - invite them down for drinks, maybe. Krauser isn't as mean as he looks, he just likes people to think he is. Leon isn't scared of him, anyway, but Leon isn't scared of anyone. He knows full well that Leon tried to go up against two tyrants with just his knife while he was in Eastern Europe a while back. The younger agent doesn't let size intimidate him, obviously. The recent fight against Arias was the same – Leon throwing himself at a monster several times bigger than himself without even hesitating. Chris isn't sure if he's brave or just insane. 

Probably a little of both.

The corridors of the hotel are quiet since everyone else is down at the bar singing karaoke and getting wasted. He can hear something, though, and reflexively quiets his footsteps as he approaches Leon and Krauser's hotel room.

The door is open. 

Not all the way, just a crack, but it's enough that Chris can hear the sounds coming from inside and he freezes, blood having a hard time deciding if it wants to rush to his face or his dick. He hasn't seen either of the two men in the hotel room all day and he's just found out why, glancing inside through the cracked door and feeling his breath catch.

Krauser is a huge, muscular shape on the bed, kneeling there with Leon on his lap, the DSO agent looking small compared to his lover. Leon is slumped back against Krauser with his head tipped back, one of Krauser's hands holding him by the throat to keep him upright, the other at his hip. He's moving inside Leon, who gives an exhausted, ragged moan and pants like that, flushed and beautiful, skin shining with sweat. 

“I can't...” Leon moans out, breathless and draped over Krauser, his arms hanging limp at his sides, his cock hard and twitching and his blue eyes closed. The expression on his face is a frown of pleasure, his lips parted for each heavy breath and Chris knows he's never going to forget this. He feels vaguely guilty for watching but not enough to stop - he's never seen Leon looking so thoroughly wrecked before.

“Yes you can, pretty boy. One more time.” Krauser says against Leon's throat in a vibrating growl, the hand on Leon's hip sliding around to his cock, fisting him and making Leon arch, shaking and gasping.

“Nhhh...I can't-can't come any more, Jack...” He moans, helpless and gasping for breath, and Chris has never seen anything like it in his life. He's never wanted something so fiercely as he wants to see Leon come – he wonders how many times Krauser has coaxed an orgasm out of the younger agent's shivering body already.

“You're gonna be a good boy and come one more time for me, Leon.” Krauser growls, sliding his hand from Leon's throat into his hair, taking a fistful and holding him by it with his head tilted back. He bites at Leon's throat and the smaller man writhes on him, rocking his flexible hips and moaning barely coherent pleas to the huge soldier, who grins like the devil against his throat.

“Please, oh god, oh please, Jack, I can't, I can't,” he gasps, spiralling higher and higher. Chris can see him starting to lose his rhythm, his hips jerking, breath stuttering.

“You can, Boyscout.” Krauser hisses, suddenly gripping Leon's hips and moving, leaning over him so that Leon is face down on the bed with his hips angled up, Krauser drawing back and slamming into his shaking body so hard that Leon grips the sheets and arches, crying out through clenched teeth. 

“Nnh-aaahhh! Jaaack!” Leon cries, strained and tilting his hips for a better angle, bracing himself as Krauser fucks him into the bed so hard all he can do is hang on and plead. Chris watches with shaking breath as Leon finally gives in, tenses under Krauser and arches, shuddering, crying out desperately into the sheets, trying muffle it until Krauser grips his hair again and yanks his head back to fuck into him a last few times, the smaller man screaming through clenched teeth. Krauser stills then and shudders, gripping Leon's bruised hips hard as the smaller man gives an exhausted moan and goes limp under him, collapsing. 

Chris has never seen Leon look like that, never heard him sound the way he had with Krauser forcing every last drop of pleasure out of his exhausted body. He watches the huge soldier pull out gently and roll Leon over, smirking while Leon struggles to even open his eyes with exhaustion, hair an attractive mess.

“You're a bastard,” Leon breathes, reaching up one shaking hand to drag Krauser down into a kiss.

“You love it.” Krauser grins, sliding one big hand down Leon's body to his limp cock and listening with a laugh to the way Leon whimpers, his flesh too sensitive.

“I will...actually shoot you... Jack...” Leon groans, cringing away from the touch as Krauser cleans him up, laughing the whole time. 

“You say that all the time and you still haven't.” Krauser points out, throwing the shirt he's just used to clean them onto the floor beside the bed. “You know, your valued co-workers are gonna be knocking down the door soon to drag us out,” he mentions.

“I'll shoot them too.” Leon mumbles into the sheets, looking exhausted. Krauser laughs, running his fingers through Leon's messy hair. It's usually so perfect, it's so odd to see him looking so dishevelled and well fucked. He looks wonderful, Chris has never wanted anyone so much.

“I'll tell 'em you're busy doing your hair.” Krauser smiles, looking down at Leon in a way Chris has never seen him look at anything, like Leon is the only thing he needs.

“I'm gonna be so bruised...” Leon groans, shifting against Krauser so that he can feel the larger man against his side. “You're a monster. I'm gonna tell Claire what you did to me.” He mumbles tiredly. “She'll beat you up.” 

Chris can't help the grin that causes, knowing it's probably true when Krauser looks slightly perturbed.

“I'll buy you stuff you like.” He offers, “Okay? Don't tell that devil woman.”

Leon shifts onto his side so he can look up at Krauser through his messy hair, barely keeping the grin off his lips.

“What stuff?” He demands, pinching one of Krauser's nipples and making him flinch. Krauser growls and flips him over, pinning his wrists to the bed and looking down at him.

“Ice cream. Scotch. Bullets. A new bike jacket.” Krauser grins, collapsing tiredly on top of Leon with his face buried in the smaller man's neck. “Petrol. Rocket launcher. Breakfast.” He mumbles. Leon strokes fingers through his hair, grinning up into the dim light of the room.

“Two breakfasts,” Leon barters, “you heavy bastard.”

“One and a half.” Krauser mumbles back, almost purring against Leon like some kind of huge tiger.

“Three.” Leon counters.

“Two. Two breakfasts.” Krauser laughs, “Go to sleep or I'm gonna start touching you again.”

Leon turns his head and kisses the top of Krauser's hair, mumbling an affirmative as his eyes drift closed. Chris creeps away, flushed and having to dart back to his own room before anyone sees him.

X

Later on they finally make it downstairs and Chris watches them from the bar as Claire marches up to the pair.

“Leon, baby, did the bad man hurt you?” She asks, “the whole hotel heard you screaming.”

Leon goes bright red and Krauser immediately doubles over laughing so hard he ends up coughing.

“Stood on a pin.” Leon says, elbowing Krauser in the side.

“Sure sounded like it.” Claire grins, wicked. Krauser snorts, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Don't worry, it was just a _little prick_.” Leon hisses the last part, elbowing Krauser again. Claire cackles and Krauser turns, catches Leon by the waist and tilts him backwards a little, off-balance, forcing him to hold on to the bigger man or risk falling.

“That little prick had you sobbing like a baby, are you sure you work for the government?” Krauser grins, leaning in closer. “Could've sworn you called it a monster, too.”

“You're the monster,” Leon claims, yelping when Krauser threatens to drop him before straightening up. “You promised me scotch, ice cream and two breakfasts.” He reminds, pointing at the bar. “I need to refuel after all those terrible things you did to me, Jack.”

Krauser snorts but salutes and heads for the bar while Leon grins and looks proud of himself, getting grilled by Claire and blushing slightly as he evades most of her questions. At the bar Chris glances at Krauser only to be met with a wicked grin.

“Enjoy the show?” The soldier says, ordering Leon's multiple demands while Chris tries not to blush. Once that's done he turns to leave, winks at Chris on his way and Chris wonders if Leon knows that his boyfriend likes to show him off.


End file.
